Smurfette
Smurfette is The Main protagonist In The Fantasy World. Smurfette was created by evil wizard Gargamel, the Smurfs' enemy, in order to spy on them and sow jealousy. Original introduction The adventure of Smurfette first started in Spirou magazine in 1966. She was made by Gargamel the evil wizard as a means to create unrest in the Smurf village. When this was discovered, Papa Smurf succeeded in turning her into a real Smurf, altering her appearance at the same time. She still was a source of problems between the Smurfs, though, and at the end of this story, she left the Smurf village, thus restoring the status quo of the community. She made the occasional on-off appearance, but when the animated TV series of the Smurfs was introduced in the 1980s, she was featured as a permanent character, appearing in stories in which she was not included in the original source comics. Subsequently, the comics also started to feature her as a permanent character. Character She was the only female Smurf who appeared on the Smurfs 1981 show until Season 5, when she was joined by a young female Smurfling named Sassette, and then later in Season 8 when she was joined by an elderly female Smurf named Nanny. She's basically everyone's favorite Smurf in the village. [[Fantasy World|'Fantasy World']] Smurfette Became Queen and Had To Deal With Her Peers. But A great Evil wants To covet The throne. Smurfette And Her Crew. [[Fantasy World 2|'Fantasy World 2']] Being A queen is making Smurfette Tired. She wants to Return to The Fantasy Isle. But Even Though She Does, Her Long Enemy, Princess Peach has Ruled Herself as Queen and Plans to Take Down The Fantasy World. [[Fantasy World 3|'Fantasy World 3']] Smurfette and her friends face their biggest challenge yet when an unfathomable dark force threatens the people of The Fantasy World. Role in The Smurf Village Smurfette's role in the village is that of any other smurf; chores, and helping out where she can, but for her specifically, she is often seen to be very active in organizing events and other spectacles (such as organizing and planning Laconia's entire wedding) and is usually one of the first to volunteer to take on risky, adventureous tasks/expeditions. Though Grouchy Smurf or Papa Smurf are seen doing this most, she will also occasionally look after Baby Smurf. Origin Smurfette was created by Gargamel, which explains her original position as the only female Smurf in the village. Gargamel created her to infiltrate the Smurf Village and create discourse amongst the other smurfs so they would destroy themselves. He released Smurfette into the forest, where she was found by Hefty Smurf and taken to the village. Becoming a Real Smurf On order from Gargamel, Smurfette began as a troublemaker the moment she arrived, provoking and/or causing many problems within the village. Most of these events were orchestrated, as she used a makeup compact kit that was in actuality a transponder. Smurfette used the makeup mirror to call Gargamel from inside her mushroom house, and he would instruct what kind of problem to cause in Smurf Village. It wasn't until she nearly flooded the village that she was put on trial for her misdeeds. At this point the pressure and guilt got to her and she began to have second thoughts. She admitted to have been working for Gargamel, but repented and pleaded that she didnt want to be evil, so Papa Smurf agreed to transform her into a real smurf with a spell from one of his spellbooks. When she returned, she was introduced as the Smurfette everyone knows; sporting blonde hair, heels, and a frilly dress. Though she wants to be a good person and fit in with the rest of the people in Smurf Village, she doesnt quite know how to adjust and be seen as normal; this is made worse when she recieves a final call from gargamel on her compact, who uses the fact that she was ( at this point in time, literally) 'born yesterday' to set up a trap for the smurfs. Telling her he wants to give a gift to the smurfs (knowing she clearly wants to be accepted by the others) he instructs Smurfette to tell all of the smurfs she has a surpise for them by the great oak, and traps all of the smurfs in a wooden box just before Smurfette arrives. When she does, she immediatly realizes the mistake shes made, and promptly dons a disguise after some thought; claiming she is 'the lone smurf', she runs Gargamel amock until defeating him. She then releases all of the captured smurfs, and is proclaimed a hero, forever earning her place in the village. Smurf's Village In the Smurfs' Village game, she has owned a house which costs 30 smurfberries in the mainland. Once the players bought it, she would appear and gives XP to players. Her hut is available in mountain, Planet Swoof, the island region with 35, 30 and 30 smurfberries respectively. Her outfit can also be changed into prehistoric style and Egyptian style in island and Planet Swoof respectively by purchasing additional items. Want More? Smurfette/Gallery User:Smurfette14 Smurf's Village Category:Girls Category:From The smurfs Category:Smurfs Category:Queens Category:Popular Category:Pretty Category:Fantasy World 3 Characters Category:Fantasy World 2 Characters Category:Fantasy World (1st Movie) Characters Category:Transforming Characters Category:Characters Who To be Good instead of bad Category:Evil People Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy World Category:Characters Category:Characters Who LOve holidays